Hiyoshi's drabbles
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Being a second year tennis regular in Hyotei it's hard to have a normal life. Go trough Hiyoshi and his friends life to see what happens. Humor and a bit of romance.
1. Senpais know everything

**This is the first chapter of Hiyoshi's drabbles. It is just a fun thing to do. I am going to upload at times I want to. If you read this story you also should read my two other stories.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Hiyoshi's POV<p>

When I was young I first met Choutarou.

Now I am 13 and we're still best friends.

But once in mine and Choutarou's life there is a night.

And today was one of those days.

''Why can't I say anything?'' Choutarou asked.

''Because your lover will say it to Jiroh-senpai and Gakuto-senpai and they will it say to their lovers and those two will say it to Atobe and then we have the whole team with us!'' I explained.

''That's not true! Shishido-san doesn't do something like that!'' Choutarou said.

''Choutarou just keep it secret for once PLEASE!'' I begged.

Choutarou nodded and I sighed in relief.

I looked at him ''Tonight...at 9 I come pick you up.''

Choutarou nodded and they walked inside Hyotei.

The hyotei tennis regulars (Except Choutarou and Hiyoshi) looked at me and Choutarou.

Choutarou smiled warmly and said ''Good morning!''

I didn't smile and just said ''Good morning.'' before changing into my clothes.

Choutarou and me didn't talk about tonight anymore.

THAT NIGHT

It was 8 o clock and I made myself ready to go to Choutarou's house.

I had my bag and walked to Choutarou's house.

I arrived at Choutarou's house and rang the bell.

Choutarou came with his bag and we walked away.

''Are you ready?'' I asked.

Choutarou nodded ''That it is already this time of the year.'' Choutarou mentioned.

''Yes this is already the...7th time and it becomes scarier every time.'' I said.

''It's incredible that nobody knows about this.'' Choutarou smiled.

I nodded.

We walked for some minutes untill we arrived at the fair.

Choutarou and me walked trough the fair till we arrived at a house.

We knocked the door and you could hear ''The password?''

Choutarou smiled ''Don't ask a blind men if he saw that deaf men listening to music.''

I also said ''Don't ask a blind men if he saw that deaf men listening to music.''

We walked inside and they saw the other second years.

There was Zaizen and Kirihara with other second years.

''Ready for the game?'' Zaizen asked.

''Born to be ready!'' I said.

''Then lets start!'' And Zaizen grabbed his console and the game started.

We also played Pokemon,Bakugan,Fifa,Rachet and Clank and other games.

''Did you tell anyone about this?'' Zaizen asked.

I shook my head ''Nobody knows.''

THE NEXT DAY

me and Choutarou were tired as hell and the senpais noticed it.

''Why are you guys looking so tired?'' Taki asked.

''Secret.'' me and Choutarou said.

''Maybe a so called Game night?'' Shishido smirked.

I turned to Choutarou ''You told him didn't you?''

Choutarou shook his head ''I didn't tell anything!''

''Haha we knew because we we're following you guys. We met also the shitenhouji players, the Rikkaidai players and other schools.'' Oishitari said.

I looked at my senpais ''What can I say...A senpai knows everything.''

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this was pretty weird to write. I wrote this bcause this also happened with me and my friends. Instead of senpais it were brothers. Yes our password was : Don't ask a blind men if he saw that deaf men listening to music. <strong>

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Shopping Drama

**My second chapter of Hiyoshi's Drabbles! I also updated another chapter of Niou's first tears. **

**Enjoy**

**chapter 2**

* * *

><p>So since Hiyoshi was four he had one problem and that was the fact he was so cute.<p>

Now he is 13, Dating a rich man(a.k his buchou), and still freaking cute.

And Atobe just didn't like it when others were looking at things that was his.

But the problem was everyone (Except the other tennis teams) were looking at Hiyoshi and trying to taki him to their home.

So today the team decided it would be nice to go out as a team with Shitenhouji and it all went crazy.

I mean can it be normal if you go shopping with Shitenhouji.

Ofcourse while Atobe was sulking next to him was the Speed star of Shitenhouji's tennis team Oishitari Kenya

Why?

because Hiyoshi and Zaizen got all the attention of the mens and womens who were in this store.

Hiyoshi and Zaizen didn't notice anything.

''Wakashi come here!'' Choutarou screamed and Hiyoshi walked to him.

Atobe made his hands to fist when he heard ''So his name is Wakashi? What is the name of that other hotty?''

Atobe and Shiraishi looked at each other ''We need to do something!''

''Okay this is the plan...'' Atobe and Kenya made a plan. Kenya being in a relationship with Zaizen was really protective over his lover. Atobe was the same

Zaizen and Hiyoshi looked at each other ''Did you find anything good to wear?'' Zaizen asked.

Hiyoshi shook his head and looked at Choutarou who sighed ''you can't buy anything if all those people are staring at you guys.''

Hiyoshi nodded ''But how can we stop them?'' Zaizen asked.

Hiyoshi thought for a second ''Choutarou give me your phone!''

''Wait why?'' Choutarou asked.

''JUST DO IT!'' Zaizen said when he saw some men taking pictures.

Choutarou gave his Blackberry torch and Hiyoshi started to 'dial' a number.

''Yes...It's me...Do you have the body...You need to hide it you idiot!...SO WHAT! I'M YOUR BOSS SO F***CKING LISTEN TO ME...Alright when she isn't in the box tonight you will lie next to her...Capiche...BYE!'' Hiyoshi just said.

Choutarou looked at Zaizen who made sure Choutarou didn't hear anything. ''So are you really a...?'' Zaizen slowly asked.

''No I just pretended to call someone to scare them off.'' Hiyoshi explained.

the two grinned but noticed the men still stood there.

''Those men are just...weird. Don't they get scared or something?'' Choutarou asked them

Hiyoshi and Zaizen sighed. ''How are we going to get rid of those men?''

Then Atobe and Kenya walked to them.

''What's wrong buchou?'' Hiyoshi asked before Atobe kissed him very passionatly.

Zaizen watched in shock before Kenya did exactly the same.

Choutarou looked at the two before walking away. (XD poor Choutarou)

The kissing couples stayed like that for a couple of seconds. You could hear people walking away.

They broke the kiss. ''Thanks Keigo/Kenya.'' Zaizen and Hiyoshi said before walking away.

Atobe and kenya smirked. ''I love it when Wakashi/Hikari is shy.''

So the two could find some clothes to buy and they went to another store.

the eyes were immidiatly on Hiyoshi and zaizen. ''Damn not again.'' They said in unision.

Atobe and Kenya smirked. this is going to be a fun day.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this is not my longest chapter XD. Ohhh poor Choutarou. Being in the middle of a kissing party. Atobe and Kenya are good! And Zaizen and Hiyoshi you guys probably had a nice time kissing your boyfriends! XD<strong>

**See you next time.**

**So under this there is a button, Yes it says Review this story. Click on it and you make me very happy and hyper to write further!**


	3. JB Baby!

**So this is a real happened story but then in Hyotei style. Believe me you won't believe me but it is~~~~~**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Choutarou looked at his test. He couldn't learn because of Shishido's stupid problems (Cough Cough Sexual frustration Cough Cough)<p>

Hiyoshi had the same problems so they did that one thing they never did.

At the end of the lesson Choutarou still hadn't write anything so they did their plan.

''Look a Gyrados!'' Choutarou secretly yelled and everyone ran to the window to see the Gyrados.

Choutarou and Hiyoshi grabbed the test blade of the one who were sitting next to each other. Writed everything over, putted it back on their place and smiled nicely to the tachers.

''Awww Man we missed the Gyrados~~'' A boy whined.

Choutarou and Hiyoshi looked at each other and smirked at each other.

When the class was over they walked to the tennis courts.

''Choutarou!'' Shishido yelled.

Choutarou looked at Shishido ''Hai?''

''How was the test.'' Choutarou said.

''eeehhhh...'' Choutarou looked at Hiyoshi who looked back.

Atobe walked to them with the rest of the team ''What's wrong?''

''We...Kinda...ruined it because we writed it over.'' Choutarou said.

''Choutarou why did you do that?'' Shishido asked.'

''Well I didn't had any time to learn at all.'' Choutarou said looked at Shishido who lowered his head.

''Sorry!'' Shishido said.

''It's okay.'' Choutarou said.

''And you Hiyoshi?'' Atobe asked.

''The same.'' Hiyoshi answered.

''I demand you guys to go back to the teacher and ask for forgiveness!'' Kantoku yelled who was behind them.

''WHAT!" Choutarou and Hiyoshi asked.

''NOW!'' He yelled and the two were running to their classroom.

Choutarou and Hiyoshi entered the classroom and what they saw was...Disturbing for their youth.

''AND I WILL SAY BABY BABY BABY OOOhhhh BABY BABY BABY OOOHHHH BABY BABY BABY OOH!'' The teacher was singing baby form Justin Bieber.

Choutarou and Hiyoshi looked stunned to their teacher.

Hiyoshi also grabbed his phone and filmed his teacher singing and dancing on his phone.

The two 'innocent' children just thught of one thing and that was 'JB is sooo out'

When the teacher was done singing the teacher turned seeing Hiyoshi and Choutarou still filming.

''Sensei we did something wrong on the test.'' Hiyoshi smirked evil.

''We didn't learn and we cheated on the test but you will give us a second chance right.'' Choutarou smirked too.

The teacher became red and nodded ''Always.''

''Okay BYE see you tomorrow for the test!'' Choutarou and Hiyoshi said walking happily away.

They meeted again with the 3rd year Hyotei regulars and they asked ''What hapenned?''

''We can remake it!'' Choutarou and Hiyoshi said.

Atobe and Shishido gave each other a look and smirked _'Those two probably used blackmail' _they thought remembering the time they cheated on that teachers test and blackmailed her.

* * *

><p><strong>So this happened with me and my friend. I couldn't learn for a test because I went to another country to visit some family and she also had something to do so we cheated on our test. But instead of our Senpai's we went with own will to the teacer because we felt guilty and then we saw her dancing like an idiot on Justin Bieber music. We filmed it and it always stays on our phone XD. I love evil Choutarou and Hiyoshi<strong>

**Hope you liked it please review!~~ And also read my other stories. I made two new Hetalia stories and I will uplaod a new chapter for Niou's first tears soon**


	4. Let's Hetalia together

**Again a real happened atory with again me and my friend. Again in Hiyoshi and Choutarou style. Hope you enjoy.**

**chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Hiyoshi and Choutarou looked from the computer to their teacher.<p>

They had economics and they needed to make a test with the computer so everyone was quiet.

The wrong time to do this test because...Atobe and Shishido were on a trip and it wasn't Choutaroua and Hiyoshi who were missing them but more Atobe and Shishido.

They went on msn and Hiyoshi and Choutarou both are getting crazy about their boyfriends.

''Wtf!'' hiyoshi said quietly.

''What's wrong?'' Choutarou whispered.

''Atobe's wrong.'' Hiyoshi whispered back.

''What do you mean?'' Choutarou asked.

''He says he misses my holes...'' Hiyoshi said.

That was the time that Choutarou didn't say anything ''...''

''Aren't you still talking to Shishido-senpai?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''No I am watching Hetalia.'' Choutarou just said.

''Oooh I want to watch Hetalia too```...'' Hiyoshi said going offline on msn and on youtube.

The two already finished their test and they were bored so they were watching some Hetalia.

''Oi let's go read some fanfics on .'' Hiyoshi suggested.

''Yeah! that would be fun can we read some stories.'' Choutarou whispered.

They signed in and went to read some Hetalia stories.

''Haaahh I kinda feel like Canada...'' Hiyoshi sighed.

''Haha I look like Russia...But why do you feel like Canada?'' Choutarou asked.

''Nobody notices me and I am mostly noticed because fo my boyfriend.'' Hiyoshi sighed.

''That's a lie. Almost everyone knows you but your pretty quiet except with me and the Senpais.'' Choutarou said.

''That's true.'' Hiyoshi said.

''Which pairing are you reading?'' Choutarou asked.

''Ahh I am reading Spamano.'' Hiyoshi said.

''Aahhh that pairing is soo cute.'' Choutarou squeeled.

''Yes I like them but lately Romano and America together came in my mind.'' Hiyoshi said.

''Yeah I readed some stories of them. It's very cute!'' Choutarou said.

''Yeah but Spamano will always stay high in my heart.'' Hiyoshi confessed.

Choutarou nodded.

''What do you like more FrUk or UsUk?'' Choutarou asked.

''Hmmm...FrUk.'' Hiyoshi said and Choutarou agreed

''And I also like NetherlandsxJapan. they are cute together.'' Hiyoshi said.

Choutarou nodded

''Let's Hetalia together!'' They cheered together standing up.

''OTORI, HIYOSHI SIT DOWN!'' The teacher yelled.

''...sorry...bitch...'' they whispered the last word extra soft.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this also happened. So me and my friend did a test and when we were done we talked about Hetalia. I am Hiyoshi and my friend was Choutarou.<strong>

**We were talking about Hetalia and then we just screamed that in the end and luckily everyone worked with headphones on or else it wuld be worser.**

**So also read my Hetalia stories and PoT stories. And if you don't know Hetalia watch it as soon as possible.**


	5. Lost stuff

**Skipping the boring me talking and going further with the chapter. SOME YAOI! again true story!**

**Characters: Choutarou, Hiyoshi **

* * *

><p>Omg<p>

Omg Omg Omg

Choutarou watched the screaming Hiyoshi.

After Hiyoshi stopped to take a breath he screamed again and then Choutarou putted a appel (He was supposed to eat it!) in Hiyoshi's mouth.

''So to repeat it all.'' Choutarou took a breath and started to yell as a girly girl ''I GOT A BIG FREAKING STRAIGHT A FOR GEOGRAPHY!'' Choutarou remained quiet again.

Hiyoshi nodded ''I never got an A for Geograpghy.''

Choutarou nodded.

Hiyoshi finished the house they made together (A/N with Drawing lessons we once needed to make a house. A small one)

''That stupid bith just gave us a 7.0 while it is the best in the class.'' Hiyoshi groaned.

Choutarou nodded ''So who is going to take it home?''

After talking who was going to take it home they decided that Hiyoshi was going to take it home.

''So the year is almost over.'' Hiyoshi said (A/N this is the first class and the last day of school)

Choutarou nodded ''But next year I hope we will be together again in the same class.''

''Me too. But I did lost a lot this year. '' Hiyoshi said.

''What?'' Choutarou asked knowing that Shishido-senpai once stole his underwear. (A/N He never got it back)

''Hmmm my wallet. Oh and my markes on many of my tests.'' Hiyoshi said.

''Hmmm okay so put our house in your locket and we can go back.'' Choutarou said.

Hiyoshi nodded and opened his locker before everything in that locker fell out.

and Choutarou was laughing to dead while Hiyoshi looked at all the stuff.

''Hey my wallet! I lost it three months ago...'' Hiyoshi said finding his wallet.

Choutarou was dying there.

''Oh my test! I also lost those things.'' Hiyoshi said looking at his tests he made.

Choutarou really needed a hospital. Even the Janitors were laughing.

''Okay...What the hell is my underwear doing here?'' Hiyoshi asked in wonder before Choutarou started to laugh harder.

the janitors were gone and Choutarou fell on the ground and was still laughing like crazy.

Hiyoshi looked away ''Never thought there would be $20 in my wallet.'' Hiyoshi said after looking in his wallet.

Choutarou just laughed with tears in his eyes and then the bell rang. It was their last school day.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was a real happened. <strong>

**This time I was Choutarou and my friend was hiyoshi. we don't have Senpais and such bit this really happened and such. **

**Bye please review and read my other stories.**


End file.
